Le prix de l'amitié
by EtoiiileRose
Summary: Rose à 18 ans. Elle va vivre sa dernière moisson. Venant d'une famille aisée, son nom n'est inscrit que 7 fois. Pourtant c'est elle. Elle qui sera envoyée dans l'arène. Comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus, celui qui sera à ses côtés est Taylor, son meilleur ami de toujours. Elle a peur. Arrivera elle a tuer son ami ? et lui, comment réagira t'il ? Pourra t'il la tuer ?
1. Prologue

4 ans. Voilà le nombre d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Une bataille sans merci qui a de nouveau plongé tout Panem dans des jours obscurs. Comme la dernière fois, le Capitole a gagné. Le président Snow est de nouveau au pouvoir. Le District 13, tout comme le 12, à été entièrement détruit. Il ne reste plus aucun survivant.

Evidemment, les Hunger Games ont été réinstaurés. Nous en sommes aujourd'hui aux 80èmes jeux. Des jeux obscurs et sombres, tout comme avant. Sauf que maintenant les juges n'ont plus aucune pitié pour les Tributs. Plus aucun District ne pourra voir ses deux tributs gagner. Un seul vainqueur sera couronné chaque année. Ce qu'il s'est produit pour les 74èmes Hunger Games ne pourra plus se reproduire. Toutes les mesures nécessaires seront prises, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux tributs encore vivant meure.

Je m'appelle Rose Laurens, j'ai 18 ans et je vis dans le District 4. Je vais cette année vivre ma dernière moisson. Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir me réserve…


	2. Partie 1

Il fait à peine jour lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ce matin là. La maison est encore silencieuse, mes parents ne doivent pas être réveillés. Comme tout le District d'ailleurs en ce jour spécial. C'est le jour de la moisson, et tous les habitants de Panem en profitent pour faire la grasse matinée.

La guerre qui a éclatée il y a de ça quelques années n'a pas suffit à annuler définitivement les Hunger Games. Bien au contraire. Ces jeux sont encore organisés, comme chaque année, à une seule différence près, il n'y a plus que 22 tributs moissonnés. 2 par District, puisque le 12 et le 13 ont été complètement détruits. Aucun survivant n'a été retrouvé.

Je décide alors de me lever, et de me préparer doucement. Bizarrement je suis calme ce matin. Je n'ai pas peur d'être choisie. Je suis passée entre les mailles du filet chaque année depuis mes 12 ans. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ci ?

Je vis dans le District 4. Ici chaque adolescent est préparé dès son plus jeune âge pour éventuellement partir disputer les jeux. Nous sommes tous des tributs de carrière. Tous ? Non. Pas moi. J'ai toujours refusé de m'entrainer. Tout le District est au courant que je ne suis pas préparée. Logiquement, il y aura donc une fille qui se portera volontaire à ma place au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Je finissais de me préparer lorsque j'entendis du mouvement dans la chambre de mes parents, voisine à la mienne. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec eux. Personne ne parla durant toute la durée du repas. Mes parents ne sont jamais très bavards les jours de moisson. Ils doivent avoir la gorge nouée par la peur d'entendre mon nom appelé par l'hôtesse du District envoyée par le Capitole. C'était toujours la même chose, pourtant mon nom n'est inscrit que 7 fois. Venant d'une famille aisée, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de souscrire le moindre tessera, ce qui m'aurait valu quelques inscriptions supplémentaires. Voila pourquoi je suis aussi sereine chaque année. Je n'ai que 7 chances sur des centaines de noms d'entendre le mien.

Ma mère en fait des cauchemars toutes les veilles de moisson. A chaque fois elle revit durant son sommeil la même scène. Moi. C'est moi. Elle me voit sur la scène de la grande place, aux côtés du garçon qui ira avec moi dans l'arène. Elle me voit lui dire au revoir, et revenir quelques semaines plus tard dans un cercueil de bois, morte. Ces pensées la hante jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom d'une autre fille.

Les heures nous séparant de la moisson passèrent vite, ce matin là. Il était déjà temps de se mettre en route pour la grande place. C'est là bas que toutes les années se déroulent les moissons. Lorsque nous arrivons, nous nous apercevons que l'éternelle scène y a été installée, avec en son centre un pupitre encerclé de chaque côté de 2 grands aquarium de verre contenants des centaines de papier chacun. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvent 7 exemplaires de ces petits papiers avec l'inscription de mon nom en leur milieu.

Je chasse cette idée de ma tête, et vais rapidement me positionner dans la partie réservée aux jeunes filles de 18 ans. A peine installée, je cherche déjà du regard mon meilleur ami de toujours, Taylor. Je fini par le localiser au bout de quelques secondes. Il me regarde lui aussi, et articule silencieusement ce que je crois être « Que le sort te soit favorable, Rose ». Je lui réponds aussitôt « A toi aussi », de la même manière. Nous détournons alors notre regard pour le porter vers la scène, où l'hôtesse, Effie Trinkett vient de prendre place. Elle a été promue hôtesse de notre District à la fin de la guerre. Comme tous les ans, elle à l'air ravie d'être là.

Après s'être brièvement éclaircie la gorge, elle nous souhaita la bienvenue pour cette 80ème édition des Hunger Games, et se lança dans son traditionnel discours nous rappelant pourquoi nous sommes ici. Chacun l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, guettant le moment de l'annonce des tributs avec impatience, la panique grandissant au fur et à mesure des minutes écoulées.

Lorsque son discours se termine, quelques minutes plus tard, la tension est palpable parmi tous les habitants du District. Chacun a peur d'entendre le nom d'une personne chère à son cœur. C'est alors le moment tant attendu, Effie va piocher le nom des « malheureux gagnants »…


	3. Partie 2

Elle s'avance vers le premier aquarium, y plonge sa main et en ressort un morceau de papier contenant le nom du tribut féminin. La foule retient son souffle, et le couperet tombe :

- Rose Laurens ! Annonçe Effie.

Il me faut 10 bonnes secondes pour réaliser que c'est mon nom que l'hôtesse vient d'énoncer. Moi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma dernière moisson. La panique monta si vite que j'entendis à peine Effie demander s'il y a des volontaires. Non. Aucune fille ne s'avance pour prendre ma place. A ma grande surprise. Je m'avance alors d'un pas lourd et lent vers la scène, où Effie m'attends, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ne pas pleurer. Voilà l'ordre que je me donne alors que je monte les marches.

Arrivée aux côtés d'Effie, je tourne directement le regard en direction de Taylor. Il a les yeux brillants de larmes, ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment à retenir les miennes. Sans plus attendre, l'hôtesse se dirige vers le second aquarium, pour y tirer au sort le nom du tribut masculin qui m'accompagnera dans l'arène.

- Taylor Lynch ! Entonna Effie.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Mon angoisse et ma tristesse remontèrent d'un coup. Une fois de plus, personne ne se porte volontaire pour lui, à mon plus grand regret. C'est à travers un rideau de larmes que je vois mon meilleur ami s'avancer vers la scène d'un pas sûr. A peine arrivé, je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne, comme pour me dire « Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas ».

Ce geste n'échappe évidemment pas à Effie, qui s'empresse de déclarer au micro qu'une flagrante complicité uni les deux tributs du District 4 cette année.

Taylor ne lâche pas ma main pour autant, surement pour essayer de me rassurer, me faire croire que tout ira bien. Mais tout n'ira pas bien. Durant ces jeux nous serons séparés. Dans quelques semaines, le duo Rose/Taylor n'existera plus. Je ne suis pas dupe, ce qu'il s'est produit lors des 74èmes Hunger Games pour Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark ne se reproduira pas. Quel que soit le degré de complicité unissant les tributs, les juges n'en feront gagner qu'un seul sur les 22 en lice.

Vint à présent le traditionnel moment de la présentation du mentor. Depuis de nombreuses années, il s'agit d'Annie Cresta, dernière vainqueur en date du District 4.

- Accueillons à présent le mentor de nos deux jeunes chanceux aujourd'hui, Annie Cresta ! Rejoignez nous ma chère Annie, Invita Effie.

C'est sans le moindre sourire ni applaudissement de notre part à Taylor et à moi, qu'une jeune femme brune très élégante monta sur scène. Elle salua Effie, serra la main de Taylor et me pris dans ses bras, d'une étreinte que je senti amicale. Effie entonna alors le discours de fin de cérémonie, puis Taylor et moi furent escortés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. C'était déjà le moment de se quitter. Taylor me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Soit forte Rose. Ne pleure pas.

Je n'eu pas la force de lui répondre, les larmes me barrant la gorge. Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis on m'entraina dans un petit salon privé où mes proches viendront me dire au revoir d'un instant à l'autre. Au revoir ? Non. Dans mon cas je devrai dire « adieu ». Soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas préparée, je n'ai donc aucune chance de sortir vivante de ces jeux. De plus Taylor ne sera sûrement pas toujours à mes côtés. Je pense que lui, contrairement à moi, à des chances de s'en sortir. Mais il y aura forcément un moment où nous serons séparés. C'est à ce moment là que je finirai, j'en suis convaincue.

C'est à ce moment là de ma réflexion que mes parents entrèrent dans la pièce, les yeux embués de larmes. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras la première en murmurant entre deux sanglots « ma petite fille. Ma toute petite fille ». Au bout de 2 minutes elle fût contrainte de me lâcher, afin que mon père puisse s'approcher à son tour. Il m'enlaça lui aussi, mais plus brièvement, puis s'écarta pour me laisser ses dernières recommandations :

- Soit forte ma fille, ne te laisse pas impressionner. Et fais confiance à Taylor, il est ta plus grande chance.

Ma mère prit la parole à son tour, mais plus lentement, ayant du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Ton père… Ton père à raison ma chérie. Ait confiance en lui. Mais je t'en pris, essaye de revenir !

Les pacificateurs ouvrirent la porte à la volée, priant mes parents de sortir. J'eu juste le temps de leur crier « Je me battrai ! Je vous aime ! » Avant que la porte ne se referme. Je rectifiai silencieusement, pour moi-même : « J'essayerai de me battre. Adieu ».


End file.
